Caperucito Negro Y La Loba Sensual
by Lupita Uchiha
Summary: Erase una vez, un chico apodado caperucito negro, que por pedido de su mamá, fue a visitar a su abuelo enfermo, pero en el camino se encontró con un peculiar lobo… Oneshot Sasusaku. Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto.


Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo, con otro oneshot más y esta vez inspirado en el cuento de caperucita roja, solo que no será el típico oneshot de Sakura siendo caperucita y Sasuke el lobo… Será algo mejor 7u7

Disfruten de la lectura! :D

Erase una vez, un chico apodado caperucito negro, que por pedido de su mamá, fue a visitar a su abuelo enfermo, pero en el camino se encontró con un peculiar lobo…

Advertencia, un Sasuke occ, lemon, si no te gusta este tipo de contenido, NO leas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caperucito Negro Y La Loba Sensual.

Erase una ves, en un pueblo pequeño llamado Konoha, donde los habitantes convivían con paz y amistad, donde los hombres se dedicaban a la agricultura y otros a la ganadería, las mujeres eran amas de casa y los niños jugaban, alegrando con sus risas el pueblo, en ese pueblo vivía un chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha o muy conocido como Capericito negro.

Sasuke o caperucito negro, era un chico de cabellos negros y rebeldes, ojos de un profundo negro, siempre vestía con Pantalones negros unos botines negros, una camisa blanca y su inseparable caperuza negra, de ahí su sobrenombre, que su viejo abuelo Madara le había obsequiado por su cumpleaños número diecisiete. El era muy guapo, todas las chicas se morían por tener una cita con el joven Uchiha, pero él las evitaba, porque decía que ninguna le atraía.

Cierto día, su madre Mikoto , le pidió un favor.

—Sasuke-chan, debes ir a casa del abuelo Madara y llevarle esta cesta de comida porque está enfermo y no puede hacer nada.—Pidió Mikoto Uchiha a su hijo.

—Pero mamá… ¿No puede ir Itachi? —Dijo Sasuke.

—Tu hermano se fue con tu padre a cortar árboles, cariño y solo éstas tu…—Respondió Mikoto.—Lo llevaría yo pero estoy muy ocupada. —

—De acuerdo, iré yo.—Respondió Sasuke, haciendo cara de molesto.

—Gracias, cariño—Mikoto sonrió a su hijo —Pero debes tener mucho cuidado en el camino, hijo, y debes cuidarte mucho del lobo que habita en el bosque. —

Sasuke asintió, tomó su caperuza negra, se cubrió con ella y tomó camino al bosque. La casa de su abuelo quedaba lejos, así que mientras caminaba, hacía paradas para poder descansar y ver los animales del bosque, a él le llamaban mucho la atención los animales tiernos, como los conejos, venados y otros más. Hizo una parada junto a un pequeño lago para tomar agua, de repente Sasuke se puso alerta al oír ruidos de entre los arbustos.

Miró de un lado a otro, en espera de algo o alguien que estuviera por ahí cerca.

*¿ si es el lobo?*Pensó Sasuke y se tensó de solo pensar en aquella posibilidad. Tragó grueso, el temor lo estaba invadiendo.

¿Y si era el lobo del bosque? ¿Cómo se defendería un chico como él? ¿Un chico tan inocente, indefenso y virginal como él sería devorado por el lobo?

¡No! No quería morir joven y virgen, tenía muchas cosas que hacer aún, como ser un gran leñador como su padre y hermano, resolver el problema de qué fue primero, ¿El huevo o la gallina? Y también vengarse de su hermano Itachi por matar a su hámster, que según Itachi "lo confundió por un ratón ", será idiota, tanto tiempo conviviendo con ese animalito y lo confunde y lo más importante ¡Perder su virginidad! Quería ser violado por una sexy chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes, de cuerpo de infarto y hacer todas sus fantasías realidad. Pero sabía que nunca en la vida a existido una chica así, con las características que él imagina, solo existía en su imaginación.

Si era el lobo feroz, no podría hacer todo lo que quería. Lloró internamente, su muerte seria recordada como Caperucito Negro, el joven que murió virgen.

¡Sería vergonzoso!

—¿Ho-Hola?—Preguntó Sasuke, mientras se encaminaba con cuidado a unos matorrales que había junto a él.

El chico no recibió respuesta, pero las ramas se seguían moviendo, haciendo crecer aun más su miedo. No sabía si debía correr o esperar a que sea lo que sea que esté detrás de los matorrales saliera y ya después vería si corría como mariquita. El tiempo se hacía eterno para Caperucito Negro, ya que todavía no sabía lo que movía los de pronto, ante él apareció el causante de su miedo, no era nada más y nada menos que un simple conejo.

—Ah, solo eres tú.—Dijo Sasuke al mirar al conejo. Tan pronto como el conejo se apareció, se fue saltando rápidamente, haciendo que Sasuke se pregunta porqué se fue tan rápido como si hubiese visto al demonio.

Sasuke bufó, se dio la vuelta mientras llamaba tonto al animalito.

—Hola.—Dijo una voz frente a él.

—¡Aaaahh!—Gritó Sasuke, mientras se caía del susto, no se había esperado que alguien estuviera detrás de él.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Preguntó aquella chica que lo miraba.

Sasuke parpadeó varias veces, ¿Qué demonios? Ante él, había una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes, sí, una chica como la que siempre fantasea, pero eso no era todo, aquella chica, además de tener el cabello rosado y ojos verdes, tenía orejas, ¡Sí! Orejas y cola de lobo, vestía con un top rosado y un short pequeño del mismo color, en sus manos tenia guantes rosas y como zapatos unos botines con garras.

*Ella es… Sexy.*Sasuke se sonrojó al pensar eso de la chica.

—¿Hola?—La voz de la joven lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo y tomó la sesta que llevaba consigo. No podía dejar de ver a esa chica, era demasiado sexy y tierna con esas orejas y cola, s e preguntó si eran reales, las orejas de la pelirrosa se movieron y la cola de ésta se movía de lado, afirmando a Caperucito Negro que eran de verdad, ¿Será acaso que la chica era el supuesto lobo feroz? Porque de feroz no tenia nada, más bien era una loba sensual.

—¿Q-Quien eres?—Preguntó Sasuke.

—Soy Sakura, la loba del bosque. —Respondió la chica con una sonrisa muy seductora.—¿Y tú?—

—Sasuke Uchiha. —Sasuke sonrojaba por la manera que Sakura lo miraba.

—Oh, tú debes ser al que todos llaman Caperucito Negro. Vaya eres muy sexy en persona.—La pelirrosa se relamió los labios.

—S-Si.—Respondió Sasuke.

—¿Y qué es lo que haces por aquí? —La pelirrosa dio algunos pasos sigilosos y sensuales, intentaba acercarse más al joven de caperuza negra, quería comérselo, pero no de manera de comida, sino que quería comerse su cuerpo de una manera excitante y sexual, tentar ese cuerpo inocente y…

—Bu-Bueno, voy camino a casa de mi abuelo Madara.—Respondió algo nervioso.

—¿En serio? Yo conozco un camino más corto…—La pelirrosa sonrió, mostrando sus grandes y blancos dientes caninos.—Si tu quieres… Te puedo guiar.—

Sasuke dudó y luego recordó las palabras de su madre, debía cuidarse del lobo y…

* la mierda las palabras de mi madre! La seguiré… Además, su cabello es rosado y sus ojos son verdes y ¡Mírala! Es muy sexy, si desaprovecho esta oportunidad nunca se me presentará otra.*

—De acuerdo. Iré contigo. —Respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa en su cara.

La pelirrosa sonrió de forma lobuna, que para Sasuke pareció muy sexy y una invitación a hacer cosas pecaminosas.

—Sígueme.—Dijo la chica, adelantándose.

Sasuke miró como un pervertido el trasero de la chica, su cintura y sus piernas largas hacían que las hormonas de Caperucito Negro se alborotaran. Corrió para alcanzarla y cuando ya estuvo junto a ella, la miró de perfil, esa chica era caliente, tenía una buena figura y un aura que hacía locos a los hombres, y por supuesto a Sasuke ya lo tenía loco.

*Lo que daría por estar con esta chica-lobo…*Pensó Sasuke.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, él era guapo, sus hombros anchos, piernas de todo un hombre y esos ojos negros… Mmm, de solo mirarlo se excitaba más y provocaba que no pudiera aguantar su celo, sí, estaba en sus momentos donde tenía que… buscar a algún macho de su especie y tener hijos o en su caso, crías, sonaba feo, pero al ella ser una chica mitad humana y mitad lobo, estaba acostumbrada a esas palabras, que a ella no le gustaba las formas de expresarse de su especie. Sakura ya había estado con algunos chicos, pero no era nada serio, porque además decía que ninguno era el índica para ella y por fin tener a sus hijos.

Cuando estaba cazando a ese conejo, que iba a ser su cena, percibió un aroma varonil y muy embriagante, tan encantador que decidió ver quien era al que le pertenecía ese aroma; su sorpresa fue grande al ver que se trataba de un humano, lo acechó con sigilo y pudo ver lo sexy e irresistible que era. Y supo que él era el indicado para calmar su lujuria.

¡Aaaaag! ¡Ya no podía más! Necesitaba ser saciada. Y ahora.

—¿Qué…?—Logró decir Sasuke, al momento de sentir que caía al suelo, dejando caer la cesta de comida que llevaba para su abuelo enfermo. Caperucito Negro abrió sus ojos de par en par al sentir que sus labios tocaban otros. Era Sakura, ¡Besándolo!

—Tus labios son irresistibles.—Murmuró Sakura, subiéndose sobre Sasuke. La loba pelirrosa lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez de manera salvaje y sensual, sus labios expertos corrompían los vírgenes del chico, que poco a poco iba tomando el ritmo.

—Sa-Sakura…—Gimió Sasuke, tratando de controlar su respiración agitada.—. Yo…—

—Shhh…—Sakura puso un dedo en los labios de Sasuke.—Tranquilo. Será delicioso. —

Sakura lo besó nuevamente y esta vez Sasuke la siguió a su ritmo, los besos eran pasionales y lujuriosos… Excitantes. El cuerpo del azabache se llenó de calor, calor que era como una adicción a la lujuria. Sentía su miembro doler y supo que era por la erección causada por el momento, tomó de la cintura a la loba pelirrosa, atrayéndola más hacia él. Quería sentirla cerca de él, tocar su piel suave y tersa.

Sakura lo siguió besando, llevando sus labios al cuello de Caperucito Negro, trazando un camino de besos húmedos y embriagantes. Bajó una de sus manos al pantalón del joven pelinegro y pudo sentir lo duro y grande que era, mientras que con su otra mano desabrochaba la camisa blanca de Sasuke, admirando aquel pecho de hombre perfecto. Siguió besándolo hasta llevar sus labios al torso desnudo de aquel chico. Su mano, que momentos antes había descubierto la erección de Sasuke, se metió dentro de los pantalones de Caperucito para acariciarlo.

—Aaah… Sakura. —Logró decir Sasuke, los besos y la mano de Sakura lo tenían loco de deseo. Esto era nuevo para él, estas sensaciones tan… Satisfactorias.

La camisa de Sasuke yacía lejos de él y desprotegiendo su pecho y hombros musculosos y juveniles. Se sonrojó, estaba semi desnudo ante una chica, una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes, como la que soñaba en sus fantasías. Solo que esta era una chica mitad loba, pero ese no le importaba, lo que le importaba era estar con esta sexy y sensual mujer loba.

¡Perderé mi virginidad con una chica sexy, pelirrosa y de ojos verdes! Justo como lo soñé…Pensaba Sasuke, a la vez que se preguntaba también por su fetiche u obsesión sobre chicas de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes era normal. Pero es que no podía evitarlo, siempre soñó con estar con una chica así, pero desafortunadamente, nunca conoció a una con esas características, hasta ahora.

—Veamos… ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? —Sakura se separó del azabache, se relamió los labios y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior a Sasuke, liberando su erección.

Sasuke serró los ojos por la vergüenza de que una mujer lo viera desnudo por primera vez y más si se trataba de su miembro totalmente duro.

—Vaya, al parecer el inocente Caperucito Negro será devorado por la loba feroz. —,Dijo Sakura, mientras acariciaba con sensualidad aquel miembro que deseaba que la saciara.

Sakura comenzó a masajearlo, lento, suave y rápido era la forma en que lo hacía enloquecer al joven de caperuza negra, Sasuke no podía más, sus gemidos se hicieron más intensos, esta chica lo hacía enloquecer con solo darle placer con las manos. Sin duda era una experta y él no se arrepentiría por perder su inocencia con la loba Sakura.

—Sigue…—Sasuke comenzó a mover las caderas.

—¿Te gusta?—Preguntó juguetona, la pelirrosa.

—¡Si!—Logró responder Sasuke, mientras liberaba su orgasmo, su primer orgasmo. La respiración agitada del chico indicaba que le había gustado.—Yo…—

Sasuke no pudo seguir hablando, porque lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en ese momento era real. Ante él, Sakura se estaba quitando su top rosado, liberando sus pechos de pezones rosas, lo mismo hizo con su short, se quitó por completo toda su ropa, quedando desnuda ante el chico humano. La boca de Caperucito Negro se hizo agua, su miembro volvió a endurecerse tras ver a esa loba sensual desnuda ante él.

—¿Pasa algo?—Preguntó Sakura, haciendo caer su cuerpo sobre el de Sasuke, haciendo que sus pieles se tocaran por primera vez.

Sakura comenzó a rozarse sobre la erección de Sasuke, indicando lo mucho que lo deseaba.

—Te deseo…—Dijo con voz ronca, Caperucito.

—Yo igual. —Respondió Sakura y se fundieron en un beso.

Se besaban llenos de pasión y poco a poco iban uniendo sus cuerpos, para ser solo uno, Sasuke entró en la cueva femenina por primera vez y al hacerlo, sintió miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo. Sakura comenzó a cabalgarlo, deseosa de ser llenada por completo, sentir ese miembro en lo más profundo de su ser.

Sasuke la sujetaba de las caderas, para que no se separaran, trató de seguir el ritmo desenfrenado de la chica, pero al ser un inexperto se le complicaba. Miró sus pechos, que se movían de un lado a otro por los constantes movimientos y quiso probarlos con su boca, Sakura, al darse cuenta de eso, acercó uno de sus senos y dejó que Sasuke lo lamiera, mordiera y pellizcara a su completo antojo. Él no dudó en tomarlo en su labios, lo lamía con su lengua, haciendo círculos en él, mientras que al otro pecho lo pellizcaba y masajeaba con su mano.

—Aaaahh, Sasuke. —Gimió Sakura. —Sigue. Me vuelves loca.—

—Tú igual.—Respondió Sasuke mientras tomaba el otro pecho y al que lamió primero, lo masajeaba.—Sakura… Quiero cambiar.—

Sakura solo asintió y se giró, quedando ella abajo y Sasuke ahora arriba. El placer los tenía segados, gritos, gemidos y olor a sexo invadían aquél tranquilo bosques verde. Las paredes vaginales de Sakura comenzaron a apretarse sobre el pene de Sasuke, como una indicación de que su clímax estaba por llegar. Las embestidas de Sasuke ya seguían los movimientos de la loba pelirrosa, quien no paraba de gemir, al igual que él, estaban segados por el deseo, deseo que era totalmente alucinante y lleno de pasión.

El clímax estaba por venir.

Los embistes se hicieron lentos, al punto de enloquecerlos aun más, de hacerlos sentir en las nubes y ver las estrellas.

El momento del orgasmo final llegó y con ello los últimos gritos y gemidos de aquellos amantes del bosque. Sasuke calló junto a la chica mitad loba, tratando de calmar su respiración como su acompañante.

—Eso… Estuvo intenso.—Logró decir Sasuke.

—Alucinante. Eres bueno en esto.—Sakura lo miró.

—¿De verdad?—Preguntó Sasuke, orando porque dijera lo contrario.

—Si, me hiciste llegar más lejos que con otros… Caperucito Negro es un Dios del sexo.—Sakura lo besó en los labios.

—Gracias.—Sasuke se sentía feliz, su ego creció por las palabras de la chica lobo.

Estuvieron un rato más a solas y dándose placer mutuamente, hasta que llegó el momento de irse. Se vistieron, Sasuke se puso su caperuza negra y recogió la cesta de comida que llevaría a su abuelo. ¡Su abuelo! Lo había olvidado.

—Yo…—Sasuke no sabía que decir, tenía que irse, pero también quería quedarse un rato más con aquella pelirrosa.

—Tranquilo.—Dijo la loba Sakura. —El camino a casa de tu abuelo es por aquí, llegarás muy rápido…—

—Pero, yo quiero… Tu sabes.—Sasuke se sonrojó.

—Lo sé, tu me gustas y mucho…—Sakura lo tomó y lo besó tiernamente. —Mi casa está cerca, la puedes encontrar junto al puente que cruza el lago, cuando quieran… Puedes ir a verme y aremos esto…—Sakura tocó la parte baja de Sasuke. —Y más cosas. Solo tú y yo.—

Sasuke sonrió.

—Ok. Esta noche iré.—

—Estaré preparada para ti.—

Se despidieron con un beso, beso que seguiría hasta en la noche. Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes. Sasuke sonrió, se volteó a verla, sonrió, había sido devorado por la loba sensual.Y le había gustado, tanto que a partir de ahora iría a casa de su abuelo más seguido.

Solo con el objetivo de dejarse comer por la loba sensual.

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-SxS-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, espero que les hallase gustado, mañana, publicaré otro oneshot, pero de terror y espero que cuando lo Lean les sea de su total agrado, me despido y espero sus comentarios!

Si desean, me pueden buscar en Wattpad bajo mi cuenta como LupitaUchihaHaruno96 y en fanfices como diamante uchiha.

¡Feliz Halloween!


End file.
